Despicable
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: She was misunderstood. She was alone. She was hated. This was her side of the story. Warnings of abuse and OOC.


**Despicable  
_By xAvenging Angelx_**

* * *

**Luna Koizumi: Age Seventeen**

"_Honey_," I drawled, my green eyes flashed dangerously. My perfectly done French manicure nails dug into his flesh, "I'm no toy. Get the hell out of my life, bastard."

In the school corridor, this man caged me in a corner. As students passed by the two of us, no one really gave a rat's ass about what was going on. I guess they were probably thinking: Luna Koizumi that _slut_, launching herself desperately at another male. Could she get anymore desperate?

Perhaps, that's why they weren't going to interfere. I mean, who would want to defend me?

The man growled at me, his hand moved up to pet his buzz-cut head out of annoyance.

He had a good reputation, being the famous Mochiage who was in the A-list group that consisted up of: Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Anna & Nonoko, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Kokoroyomi Yome, Youichi Hijiri, and Surmire Shouda. To top it off, he was already in a relationship with Anna. Shocker, I know, seeing that it's the hottest gossip at school as of current... It'd be even more of a surprise if you DIDN'T know that the two were going out.

Despicable aren't I? Dating a man who already had a girlfriend? Hate me. Hate me. I dare you. Judge me before you know the entire story. That's what everyone else does, and why should you be anything different? I'm a slut. I'm a whore. I'm a bitch. I dare you to **hate me**. Loathe me.

"No," he bit out frostily, "I like you. I want to stay together with you, Luna."

My eyes rolled in distain as I replied back angrily, "Then why is everyone talking about you and Anna? Why am I not in the picture? If you like me more than the girl, then why are you still dating her? Why am I kept a secret, huh? _Honey_. I'd **love** for you to shed some light on the subject."

I honestly did want him to explain it to me. I'm Luna Koizumi. I'm not very popular, but my name was fairly well known from my bad reputation, and my status built from there.

People claimed that I start rumors and etc. In reality, the blame shouldn't be put on me as I'm the scapegoat because of my already tarnish rep. I could care less about the drama and the gossips…

When I entered a relationship with Mochu, I was over thrilled that someone liked me. However, I had no idea that he was dating that girl, Anna. Don't believe me? Fine. That's what you want to believe. Then so be it.

He looked at me, frustration emitting from his eyes, "Because Babe… I have my reputation to hold. Anna makes it better and you… don't. No offense."

My eyes turned, and I absorbed in the predictable response.

Inside of me, I was revolted. I hated the nickname of "babe." It was so degrading. It's like he was implying that I had good looks in the seductive manner and that's all he wanted: my body. It was like he owned me, and I was nothing but dirt underneath him. His tone and the way he said it… _"Babe."_ It always made me want to punch him.

Wait, backtracking to what I thought he was implying. I was standby correct. The only thing that he wanted was my body.

"Really, so your reputation is more important than me?" I asked in an eerily calm pitch, even though I knew where this was going to end.

That pig-headed asshole nodded to show his agreement with me. Was I not a girl? Didn't I have feelings too?

I rose up my hand to backhand slap his cheek, so the rings I was wearing would be killer on his jaw. He stumbled backwards, as he clutched onto his cheek. He didn't stagger away enough for me to saunter out of the corner, so I kneed him in the balls for good measure. Oh gee, I sincerely hoped that he would be able to reproduce after that. Kidding. I hope his balls would be permanently malfunctioned forever.

I hope he got the hint that we were over.

I took my first step to pass him, and students began to notice what had happened. Whispers and giggles erupted from the scene that I caused. It was typical of the students to watch an unusual scene and start drama. This was a prestigious high school, point taken. However, underneath all the students, they were always willing to create a scandal.

I brushed my strawberry blonde hair out of my face, sauntering off to the last class of the day. Thank God.

I past by many girls who sent me their best dirtiest glare they would muster. Ignoring them, I made by way to my Creative Writing elective class. Oh gosh, all of you must be so shocked. Luna Koizumi actually does have an intellectual class. I may be considered as a slut in this school, but I'm not an airhead. The class was actually calming, between all of the writing exercises and what not.

I took my seat next to the notorious Hotaru Imai from the A-list group. All of you guys must be gaping in surprise. Yes, the Hotaru Imai was in my class of creative writing. It's not a horribly big deal that she joined, because journalism had been taken up and this was the only alternative to a form of a writing class. She increased the classroom count to a nice 13 students. It wasn't much, but it was a lot considering that creative writing wasn't an elective that many people in our school would take.

Our teacher had given us the same speech from yesterday as it was continuing project.

Fortunately for me, I was finished. Thus I sat in my seat quietly while waiting patiently for the others to finish. Idle chattering circled around Hotaru and I. Trying to compensate for our silence, I spoke up, "Almost time to leave for home. Can't wait… Eh, Hotaru?"

Her pen stopped moving. She glanced up at me and looked back down and her pen moved to life once more. She drawled her response, "Why are you talking to me Koizumi?"

I looked at her with an eyebrow quirked up, "After all we've been through… All I get is a cold response from you? Very well. I'm talking because I have the right to. Sue me for using my freedom of speech."

"The times we shared together are in the past. We're not the same people we were back then."

"Au contraire, my dear friend," I responded with a faint smile, "Yes, we are because if we weren't the same people back then, then explain to me who we are now?"

"That makes no sense."

I smirked, "Of course it doesn't, let it sink in."

The thought that I had said is kind of hard to explain, so I'm not even going to bother. If you got what I was trying to say, then you got it. But if you didn't, you didn't.

"I would rather not," she bluntly replied, not stopping the rhythmic scratching of the pen running across her paper.

I smirked once more, "So you are saying that you don't want me to poison your mind with my atrocious smutty attitude? You don't want Koizumi germs all over you? My, when we were younger, you didn't judge me as harshly as you do now."

She momentary looked up at me and replied stoically, "I still haven't judged you. We grew up into two different people. That made our friendship close to extinction. We belong in two different worlds now."

I chuckled humorlessly, "I see. Yet you are selfish enough to not tie those two worlds together?"

"Don't assume," she answered back smoothly, "Taking your words against you: aren't you the one judging harshly now, Koizumi?"

"Of course not, friend," I sneered at the word _'friend,'_ "That is…if you aren't still too ashamed to call me a friend. So coldhearted, aren't you? We been through so much and yet you refuse to acknowledge that I'm your friend."

"Once your friend," she briefly made eye contact with me, "The past is in the past and it doesn't effect the present."

I chuckled once more, "For the school's brightest pupil, you are dense. If the past doesn't effect the present, then why do we study History? Is the reason behind the class of science even logical then? If what you just said were true."

Not letting her answer the questions, I lobbed the mock tennis ball into her court. I replied to the inquiries of mine, "We study History in order to learn about the past, so we don't make the same mistakes. Science is loosely based off of cause and effect and how it could create a domino effect. Nothing can happen if there is nothing triggering it from the past. Thus leading me to ask, how does the past NOT affect the present?"

Hotaru answered back, "Koizumi, OUR past doesn't affect who we are. So quit trying to push me into this never-ending tennis game. We're just going to end lobbing the ball into each other's court and never have it touch the ground. So it'll continue back and forth, but I'm ending it right now. Stop and face the facts… I was your friend, but now I'm not. It's that simple."

With that, she scribbled her name on her assignment and abruptly stood up to hand it in. I followed her suit. You can probably summarize that Hotaru Imai and I were friends when we were younger, but our bond was tighter than the status of just friends. She's been there for me when the tough got going, but by the end of freshman year, she wanted no part in my life as she got pulled into the popular crowd.

Before I could react, the bell had rung and signaled our departure from the school. I made my way to my locker, but got halted by a petite cotton-candy haired girl. If you asked me, I would tell you that I grudgingly had to respect the girl, as I couldn't hate most people without given a reason. My eyes that were glued to the ground immediately worked its way up to her eyes. They happened to be filled with hatred and indignant.

She stomped her foot and growled, "Koizumi! I can't believe you did that!"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

She hissed, "You made out with MY boyfriend! No! You f-ing DAMAGED his reproductive system in order to get your smutty ways! I always thought that you were decent underneath everything, but NO! I clearly was wrong by the way you treated Mochu! He refused to be your little fucking sex slave and you kick his balls in order to get a make-out session! How sick are you?"

I chuckled at the girl, making her even more infuriated. I replied the blunt truth that happened, "Honey, I'm really sorry to tell you that your man, Mochu asked me out and forced me into being HIS sex slave. His male reproductive systems got injured for the reason that today; he was forcing me to stay into the relationship after I told him that we needed to break up. He was the one making the sexual advances, not me. I mean, I wouldn't have entered the relationship in the first place if I knew about the two of you. Once the information reached me, I broke out of it so the two of you can have a nice life."

She smiled at me sweetly, but it looked fake as Jennifer Grey's nose job, "Honey… I had never heard such BULLSHIT! That's low for you to be going after Mochu, but to lie about it?! That's repulsive."

I glared at her from insulting my use of saying _'honey'_. I responded, "The only liar here is your boyfriend. My suggestion is to break it off with him."

"So you can STEAL him from me after that?!" she shrieked, causing everyone to glance at the two of us.

I glared at her, "Oh of course. Especially after he forced me into having sex with him. That's definitely a man worthy of me."

Her body started to quiver as her voice dropped to a whisper, but her doing so didn't lessen the venom in her tone, "Sweetheart. No one is worthy to have a disgusting bitchy vile slut like you as their girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"Don't you oh me, Whore," she snarled as she raised her hand to slap me.

I noticed it immediately, being a notorious slapper and all. As a result, I caught her wrist before her hand can make an impact on my face. Glowering at her, "You're going to have to do better than that to hurt me, Anna."

She growled at me and tossed me a glare that I was used to receiving. Courtesy to the generous female population. I let go of her wrist and turned to locker to get it open, so I can leave this hellhole to enter another one. Without warning, the petite girl somehow got me to face her again with one hand and slapped me hard on both cheeks with the other.

As she left, she gave me the evil eye and insulted me, "You are a despicable person, Luna Koizumi. I hope you drop dead one of these days."

With a _'humph'_ she stormed off to join her A-list friends who commented on how good she had done, knocking me down a peg or two, and how 'Luna' had to take it hard since Anna was the sweetest girl in the entire world. I snorted at the latter comment, for the sweetest girl in the world, she sure had an inner demon.

I rubbed my jaw as her departing words rung in my ear. I smiled sardonically. She wasn't the only one who thought that I was despicable and deserved to die. Even my family and I have to agree with her on that.

Already used to the stares I got, I slammed my locker shut and walked out of the school, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks. Even if I got that saying a lot, I wasn't immune to it. I couldn't zone it out. I know people wished for me to die because of all of the trouble that I cause, but I'm not that bad of a person right? I'm still human and make my mistakes.

I arrived at my house rather shortly. I closed the front door of my house as quietly as I could. A grimace made its way up to my face as the closing of the door made the slightest sound. My wish was not to wake up my grandmother. I sneaked carefully into my room, dropped my book bag onto the floor, and rolled on top of bed. Landing face first into my pillow, tears silently streamed down my face. I didn't dare utter a sound because if my grandmother wakes up… I shuddered from the thought.

My God, today was torture. The only friend that I've ever had, Hotaru, had made it official that we were indeed not friends anymore, even though I've known her since I was ten. It hurt me so bad, she and I took an oath that we would be friends until the end…. Forever, even.

Anna brightened my fantastic day by slapping me. Although, I didn't blame her since if I were to be I her position, I would've been downright pissed. I wouldn't have believed the words that I told her either. Between a known lying skank and a boyfriend, I would definitely pick the boyfriend's words over the whore's.

I was a despicable person for using my body in sinful ways, but it got me enough money to pay the rents every month and some to save up in case of an emergency. Wiping away the tears that I cried, I went to look at myself in the mirror.

I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, who looked terribly ugly. I was had D-cups for the reason that… Well, let's face it. I'm fat. My eyes were too small and spaced apart. My lips were thin and cracked. Everything about me was wrong. I meant absolutely everything. I'm not trying to be self-centered, but it's the truth. I'm just another ugly and fat insecure bitch.

I smiled sardonically, Anna had only seen the side of the sweet Mochu, I presume. Probably the side where he was all sweet and calling her the most beautiful person on Earth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, and being utterly romantic. I never had that happen to me for every guy who usually wanted to go out with me was for my fatness (the boobs). They wanted sex, for me to pleasure them. I would get called similar abusive names that my grandmother calls me.

I never got endearing words or words of love from those bitches.

I laughed bitterly. No, my life was far from getting to experience that.

Footsteps were heard, and I knew that one of my torturers had realized that I was home from school and about to start the routine of never ending suffering. I'm being dramatic, I know. My life isn't all that bad, I'll say since I have a roof over my head and food to eat.

The door swung open and I saw my father first. I gaped, my eyes widened open in horror. I tried to hold back a whimper because truly, I would rather be struck multiple times… Then to deal with this… This creature!

He had come home completely wasted five in the morning today, and I sincerely thought he would be out until the lights of tomorrow. Therefore, I would be able to come up with a plan to avoid him the next day and he wouldn't harass me. No such luck on my part as he grinned from ear to ear. You know, like Cheshire the cat from Alice in Wonderland? It was quite evil. He spoke in a slurred tone, "Hey bitch. Get over here."

Reluctantly, I stood in front of him, only to be greeted with a slap. Not a nice gentle hug or a kiss on my temple to greet me like how a proper father should, but a nice cold rude-awakening slap.

Well, seeing that he was a monster in human form, I wasn't all too surprised. I bit back a groan. He felt repelled to tell me how horrible of a person I was because he never saw me anymore and no one was around to excite his senses. I told him about mother, but I received another slap. He said that I shouldn't dare mention her name and started to take off my clothes me. The man was deciding to commit incest.

I struggled against him as always, but this time with a stroke of luck, I was able to get away. Though, it was only because I managed to kick him in the balls and strike at his shoulder pressure point hard even to make him go unconscious by a miracle. I guess adrenaline made people do freaky things. God must have been with me. I prayed to him as I put back on the clothes that he discarded.

I rushed down the stairs; no tears could be created. I cried enough because of him. The monster had been committing incest ever since I was thirteen. My mother and grandmother were aware of it, but they apparently decided to ignore it and pass it off as normal.

One time, when I was younger, I told my grandmother and she slapped me and called me a liar. She said that he was father and he would never do something like that. She also said that I was despicable for thinking up such things. From that comment, I was too scared to admit it to the authorities, so I just kept mum and dealt with the grossness. What happened if they did think that I was making all of this up? What happened if they laughed at me and say that I was a stupid girl and repeat what my grandmother had said? I was terrified of ever speaking the truth to anyone… Except for Hotaru, because she was different.

I reached the doorknob of the front door, trying to spend some time outside to sort out my feelings before coming back because knowing my father… When he wakes up, he'll be even more vicious towards me and stop at nothing to get want he wanted. I started to twist it, and my hand got slapped in a reprimanding manner. I looked up, startled to see the woman I was trying to hide from since the very beginning… My father's mother. Yeah, that's one of the millions of other women who hated me, but this stung a bit more… Seeing that she WAS my relative for crying out loud.

Oh lord, I was not even going to bother with what she did and said. It was too graphic and horrifying. By the time I would make it outside, I would be lucky enough to be in one piece.

She was one of the cruelest women I know. She called me every swear word known to men and then some. She struck me hard, my body went numb from just one touch. The throbbing of my jaw from my father had completely numbed away thanks to dearest grandmother. I wonder if I should be thankful or not to this unnatural numbness. I had to say yes because it made my pain disappear. The blood thumping in my ears drowned out the horrifying noises that the woman was saying. For such an older woman, she sure didn't lose her vigor.

So I had to thank the lord for having her hit me so toughly. Now I could drown out her horrid language and abusive words.

When she was satisfied, she sneered at me and spoke, "Honestly, I don't see why you didn't kill yourself. I mean look at you! You are the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen. Ever heard of throwing up and starving yourself because you really need too. But still, do us all a favor and kill yourself, okay?"

She turned her nose up at me as she walked away from the disaster scene that she created. Despite the pain, I smiled. I've been getting a lot of advice on killing myself today, haven't I?

Slowly, but surely, I fell to the floor, seeping into dreamland. My last thought was a thank you to God for letting me not feel any pain.

* * *

**Luna Koizumi: Age Fourteen**

I was fourteen and it was the summer before Hotaru and I were going to enter freshmen year in Alice Academy. It was the time period before Hotaru Imai lost all of her emotions and became the Ice Queen. Although she was still emotionally detached, she wasn't as bad as she is now. My God, I was so excited! My green eyes shone of enthusiasm.

You see I was currently at the Imai resident, in Hotaru's room, sitting on her bed. I was staying the night because she offered me a ticket out of my house so I obviously accepted the generous offer. I looked over at my best friend as she rolled her eyes at me. I pouted as I whimpered, "Hotaru. Aren't you the least bit excited for the new school?!"

She shook her head and bluntly said, "No. Because even if you and I are going into high school, you're still getting abused and raped."

I grimaced as I replied, "Yeah, yeah. As long as I have you as my safe haven, then nothing bad can happen."

She looked at me with pleading her eyes as she asked in a whisper, "Promise me that no matter how bad it gets in your life, you won't commit suicide?"

I scoffed at her, as I replied, "Just because my grandmother and mother want me to commit suicide, doesn't mean that I do. I mean, I'm going to leave YOU behind, and I don't plan on doing that. As much as I need you in my life, you need me."

She rolled her eyes and responded, "But your dilemma is more dire than mine."

I smiled hugely. It was an Imai indirect way of agreeing that she needed me in her life. I felt so happy that I could burst! Someone wanted me in his or her life! I wasn't a burden any longer. The emotion that coursed through my body wasn't awkwardness or hated, but love. For the first time in my life, I was loved. My eyes stared to tear up at her words.

Nonetheless, I shook my head to refuse to believe what she had said, "No. My problem isn't that bad, I learned to live with the fact that the females in my house hate me and the male likes to commit incest. I mean, there are starving kids in Africa who need more attention than myself."

She glowered at me as she bit out sarcastically, "Oh yeah. A typical family you got there, Luna."

I chuckled at her comment, a tear slid down my cheek.

I still couldn't believe that Hotaru had acknowledged me for the despicable person that I was and yet welcomed me into her house with open arms. I've heard from One Tree Hill that there were billions and billions of people out there, but it only took one to make you completely happy… And now I can say that I understood.

She continued on silkily, "But I don't personally know a suffering kid in Africa, so my attention is on you."

I giggled, trying to stop the other tears from falling, "You flatter me, Hotaru."

She glanced at me from the corners of her eyes, "Scorpios aren't known to flatter."

I nodded as she asked me, not letting me comment, "So do you promise me to never commit suicide or do anything that can harm yourself because of what vile things your family says about you?"

I countered back, "As long as you agree to be my best friend forever."

"No."

I looked at her shocked and hurt. The tears that I unsuccessfully tried to hold back fell immediately. Only this time, it was out of sadness, not joy. She didn't want me to be my best friend anymore? It didn't make sense, why was I invited into her house? So she can humiliate me and show it to everyone so that they would laugh at my stupidity? My lower lip started to quiver as it always did before I released a sob, but she got it to stop with her reason, "You are a sister to me, Luna. I'll agree to be your sister **forever**."

I hugged her as I squealed in midst of all of my tears, "And I promise to never harm my body and… Sister Hotaru?"

"Hmm…?"

"I love you."

She offered me a tiny smile as she replied quietly, "You too, Luna."

She leaned towards me and wiped away the wet substances that fell to my cheekbones.

With the assuring words that someone loved me, my heart gave out their last thump, no longer able to withstand the life I had. I was dreadfully happy that I was being sent away from Earth with the happiest memory of my life. I love you Hotaru, as my sister.

* * *

**Hotaru Imai: Age Seventeen **

I was toying with my inventions that sat in my lap. I wasn't one who liked to pay attention during first period. English Honors with Narumi was enough torture. Yeah, that was the gay teacher, if you were wondering why he sounded familiar. It was a wonder that I actually stayed in his class because he was moronic, and made his lessons even more moronic as the days passed on. Mikan's screams and shrieks were a buzz in the background since I had a sick feeling today. I looked at the window and faced stormy clouds and gray skies. No, today didn't feel like a good day at all.

I didn't know why, but my stomach was churning. Was that a bad thing?

I shook off the emotion. I was the pronounced Ice Queen. I wasn't supposed to have feelings. Feelings were absolutely forbidden in order to keep up with my façade.

A slam off the door was heard as all of us saw Narumi enter the classroom. The way he was silent and not greeting us… The way his violet eyes, which looked hollowed out, conveyed depression… It screamed that something was up. I realized that my gut feeling of something awful was about to happen hadn't been my imagination.

Mikan was the first to react as she quipped up, "What's wrong, Sensei? You look like someone had passed away."

Narumi looked at her startled as he spoke hoarsely, "Erm… Mikan…"

"What is it, Sensei?" she asked as she tilted her head to show her clueless-ness. I rolled my eyes. Obviously, the idiot had hit the mark. Only, I wondered who had passed away. Was it one of Narumi's relatives? Was it a facility member? Was it a student? Questions flooded my mind as I anticipated Narumi to speak up. It was strange of me for the cause that I hate listening to what he had to say and I never anticipate anything.

He cleared his throat as he responded, "Mikan, someone had passed away… I would like all of you guys to know that a student in this period had died. Last night, Luna Koizumi's body was found dead. So, I would like all of us to pay our respects to our dear classmate and today's lesson is cancelled."

Narumi sniffed as he left the room.

After his news, everyone in our class was solemn, but I could hear their relief mixed in with a tiny-weensy piece of grief.

All except for Mikan was genuinely upset… Even though the two of them hadn't been close friends, Mikan actually was a good person, and missed her classmate. Mikan saw the good in everyone, so she probably would be the only one deeply upset in the classroom because everyone only saw Luna for a slut.

I grimaced and tried to swallow the shock. I knew about Luna's personal life and she promised me that she would never do this. She promised me that she would continue to live… Unfortunately, over time, our friendship had dimmed. She kicked me out of her life as I did the same. She became promiscuous and I grew colder.

Ever since high school started, I knew that it was rough on her. She gathered up more female haters while dealing with the abuse that she hid from the world. I hid a wince. I knew the entire story, but I didn't do anything to help her. Shame on me, I should have never told her that I used to her friend the other day. I didn't deserve that title because I couldn't stop her from her death.

I bet she killed herself. There was no way besides that. I bit my lip hard. She bloody promised me that she wouldn't do that!

I heard the whispers of the class.

Anna sneered, "Thank God she's died. Especially after what she did to Mochu? I'm glad. She died and all, but I won't miss her a bit."

My fist tightened at her words. I knew Anna hated Luna because of what happened… But wasn't that harsh? Anna was supposedly a sweet innocent girl, but I guess Mochu changed her for the worst.

"She's a slut. I don't really care whether or not if she lived or not."

"Thank God, she's out of our lives."

"I hated her so much. I honestly don't feel bad for her."

"Pay respects? That damn bitch stole my boyfriend!"

My eyes narrowed at that, Luna wasn't the type to do such things. She was a good person underneath her exterior, and she wasn't one to steal boyfriends… that would be low.

"I hate her… Instead of her funeral and etc. All of you are invited to my house this Saturday to celebrate."

I had enough of all of this stupid talk. All of them were idiots for saying those vile things about Luna. Honestly, she was dead and this is how they treated a dead person? That was disturbing in the very least sense. I stood up abruptly as I glared at everyone in the room. Well, someone had to stand up for the poor girl.

Making them silent, I lost my composure and hissed, "Celebrate? Luna fucking died. She didn't move away or anything. SHE DIED. Get it through your thick skulls! Is a death honestly that hilarious to all of you guys? All of you hate her for shallow reasons. You don't know anything about this girl. You don't know what she's been through her whole life, and yet you're willing to judge her because of how she dresses and how she makes money? Sure, prostituting isn't the most dignified job, but do you honestly realize how hard it is to keep attending school with your head high when everyone looks down at you for doing that?

"The girl is qualified to quit high school, yet she still attends. Did anyone ever bother to stop and think that she goes to school to get a better life so she can stop using her body? Did anyone ever wonder if she hated herself? Did anyone of you know that she was abused at home by a drug-addicted mother and raped by a drunken father? Did anyone care to realize that her grandmother used to call her vile names and broke her leg last year? Oh yeah, remember how all of you said that she probably did something stupid and broke it? No, she fell from the second story of her damn house to escape the wrath of her grandmother. Did anyone care to wonder how a girl like that could still attend school with her head held high?"

"Did any of you realize that she got molested when we were in grade 8? Did any of you understand that some of your so-called boyfriends actually forced themselves upon her and she tries daily to fight them off? Just because she's different from all of us, doesn't mean that we can assume everything about her and judge. Honestly, if any one of you guys were thrown into her life, you wouldn't even be able to survive, so shut the fuck up," my throat got constricted at the last sentence since I knew that I wouldn't have survived that horrid life of hers like the way she had."

A girl in the back of the room responded, "Well. I still hate her. It's her own goddamn fault for all of that to happen."

I glared at her; the poor child didn't understand the significance of my words. She didn't even understand the damn meaning of someone dying. That bitch was acting like Luna had moved, not died. The rest of the class was stunned by my words, and I hoped that they took it into consideration. I whispered venomously, "You are despicable and you are one of the disgusting humans I've ever met."

I walked briskly out of the room before anyone could see my tears. I should've stayed close to Luna; I knew that she was bound to do this one-day. Why didn't I do something? God, I'm an idiot as I'm the one who killed her. I was her only friend, yet I turned my back on her. Without compassion in her life… it would drive her to the level of insanity that she entered.

I smiled to myself humorlessly; the day that the Ice Queen cracked her composure is the day that the most hated girl in school died. After that thought, I collapsed in the girl's bathroom in silent tears that turned into whimpers to sobs. Uncharacteristic of me, but it hurt. Why couldn't I save her?

One thing for sure was that: Luna Koizumi. You are one amazing person and I love you despite what I had said earlier.

**_Fini._**

* * *

**Ending Notes:** This is dedicated to **Janica.** I would like to thank Mimi and Michelle for dealing with me as I wrote this story. Also, thank Corvus corone for notifying me of all of the unrealistic setting, grammar mistakes, and what not in this story. I hope that I had caught all of them! I know that it took a LONG while, but nonetheless, I hope that I improved.

Please let me know what you think of this… And I hope it'll be positive, but seeing that this story is horrid, I won't find it hard if I got critics screaming at me. Just remember to review, okay?

To clear any confusion up, Luna had not killed herself as Hotaru had thought. In actuality, she kept true to her promise and was murderered by her grandmother. I know, it was a sloppy ending since there should have been the police and etc. However, the aftermath of what happened is a completely different story. The point that I wanted to convey was a different aspect of Luna because she is usually portrayed as the villian of most stories (I'm not going to lie, she's the villian of some of my own stories). So comment if I did okay on it?

Finally, I want to give **Guilty Sadness** credit for finally making me get off of my lazy bum and find the will to edit this. Her words inspired me (although, it was a bit violent near the end of the review).


End file.
